The fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs) requires particular control of many different parameters including the detection of contaminants for minimizing contamination of semiconductor wafers and a consequent diminished yield of functional ICs. A residual gas analyzer (RGA) is a mass spectrometer that is commonly designed for the monitoring of contaminates in semiconductor fabrication vacuum systems. Specifically, RGAs are commonly used in vacuum degassing chambers during semiconductor fabrication to monitor the quality of the vacuum and detect minute traces of impurities (e.g., polymeric contaminants that may be present from previous photoresist processes) in a low-pressure gas environment.